


Foot Frenzy

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't kinkshame me I cry, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, some plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was hoping you would tell me on your own accord, but I suppose I got impatient."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eof/gifts).



> A very huge thanks to @eight-orange-flowers for lending me the H/C to write this smut. Truly thankful to her as this is my first AkaFuri smut I’ve ever written. Bless my soul. Here’s my first attempt at AkaFuri smut, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I am a shameful person. I cry.

To many outsiders, Akashi Seijuurou seemed like an unreadable person, for he always wear a calm façade on his handsome features despite in most situations. It seemed like there was simply no way of knowing what the other might be thinking inside that unapproachable, unpredictable mind of his.   

That is, however, not true of course.   

Furihata Kouki, having lived with Seijuurou for quite a while now, caught onto something that none would've known should they not observe carefully. He had found a way of gauging the other's moods, and it is quite accurate based on Kouki's own experiences.   

He discovered a correlation between Seijuurou's mood and his feet. No, you didn't hear that wrong.   

It wasn't as if Kouki had a foot fetish or anything, but he began to notice how the Seijuurou's toes would curl based on how he feels at that moment. The way those toes would spread when the other felt irritated by the client that was on the phone in spite of his seemingly serene expression on his face along with his calm, yet firm voice.   

Noticing that, Kouki began to take his time observing the Seijuurou's feet whenever possible, to look for other clues that his feet might signify. Oddly, he began to develop a fascination for it in the process. It can't be blamed really. Seijuurou's feet was absolutely gorgeous in every way. The smooth arches on the soles, those long and slender toes and the way they curled. It was mesmerising indeed...   

"Kouki? Is something the matter?" Seijuurou's voice instantly disrupted Kouki's train of thoughts, bringing his attention back to the real world.   

"N-N-No! Nothing's the matter... I mean nothing's wrong Sei!" Kouki stammered as he tried to laugh it off, hoping that the other didn't notice that he was just staring at his feet like some sort of creep.   

Seijuurou cocked his eyebrow, not very convinced by Kouki's words, but thankfully he didn't ask any further after that.   

Kouki couldn't believe that he would actually develop a foot fetish in the process, but he did.   

From then on, Kouki would occasionally find himself staring at those pair of beautiful feet, imagining what he could do with them and how they would feel his hands. It never failed to arouse him whenever his eyes laid on Seijuurou's feet, and that was problematic indeed.   

At first, Kouki thought it was just a phase, and that soon his odd fantasies would disperse themselves. That didn't happen, and it only got stronger as time goes on. It has got so strong to the point that it was almost impossible to take his eyes off of them, Kouki realised.   

Kouki wanted to tell Seijuurou about it, he really wanted to, but at the same time he couldn't. It seemed like a fetish such as this would be too weird. He definitely didn't want the redhead to find him disgusting because of a strange kink.   

Coming home from an exhausting day at the university, he was presented with a blatant display of Seijuurou's bare feet as it was propped onto the glass table, instantly grabbing Kouki's attention as he entered the premises.   

"Welcome home, Kouki." Seijuurou greeted enthusiastically, which seemed odd. "Would you come over here for a minute?" He said, flexing his toes in a deliberate manner that has aroused poor Kouki.   

"Y-Yeah, sure." Kouki swallowed a lump in his throat that he never knew existed. Did Seijuurou, perhaps, knew all along like he always does? He doesn't know, but something about that glint in those red orbs says otherwise.   

Doing his best not to let his eyes wander towards the glass table, Kouki sit onto the sofa right next to Seijuurou himself, who was wearing a mischievous-looking smile on his face as if he had planned something devious.   

And Kouki's suspicions were right when Seijuurou suddenly leaned forward, cupping his chin as he closed the distance between them, their lips sealed as they melted into a sloppy and deep kiss. He was shocked at first, but soon eased into the kiss when he felt that talented tongue danced alongside his own.   

Then, Seijuurou pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva briefly forming a bridge between their lips before the increasing distance broke it apart. He leaned forward again, this time, close to Kouki's left ear.   

"I know what's been bothering you, Kouki." Seijuurou purred. His voiced dropped a few tones lower than usual, sending shivers down Kouki's spine.   

Kouki's face flared up in a flash as he leaned backwards, his head hitting the armrest in the process as Seijuurou sat opposite of him. He was shocked, perhaps he shouldn't be but still. Seijuurou knew all along after all.   

"Y-You knew all along?" Kouki wiped the excess moisture off his own lips from the sloppy kiss earlier.   

"Of course." Seijuurou said in a matter-of-fact tone as a devious smile was graced on his lips. "I was hoping you would tell me on your own accord, but I suppose I got impatient."   

"Impatient?" Kouki repeated each syllable slowly, confused by the word. His questions were answered when he felt something trailing up his legs.   

It was Seijuurou's foot. Kouki's mind went haywire from that moment on.   

"S-Sei!" Kouki yelped in response. Seijuurou said nothing, however, and continued his pursuit as his foot trailed along Kouki's leg.   

Kouki inhaled sharply as Seijuurou's foot reached its destination, briefly hovering above his crotch before he pressed down, slowly rubbing on the erection that has been hard since moments ago.   

"How curious." Kouki heard Seijuurou say as his toes slide across the length of his clothed erection, evoking a moan that Kouki struggled to keep at bay.   

"Tell me, Kouki." Seijuurou said, his other foot now joining the fray as they rubbed along the sides of the protruding tent that was forming on Kouki's trousers, occasionally tracing his big toe along the tip which evoked yet another moan. "How did this obsession begin?"   

Kouki was at a loss for words himself at that moment, not when Seijuurou's ministrations were sending his mind into a frenzy. He was unable to process any thoughts, other than the fact that the other's feet felt so good.   

Kouki's eyes widened as Seijuurou's toes grabbed onto the trouser's zipper, slowly unzipping it all together. Who would've know that the other would have such dexterous toes? The sight of that only served to make Kouki even harder than he should, which Seijuurou seemed rather pleased when he hummed in amusement.   

Once the zipper was taken care of, Seijuurou's feet fished out Kouki's hard and wet cock which was leaking profusely from all that previous teasing. Kouki's fist tightened as Seijuurou pressed his foot against his now exposed erection, his sole rubbing along his frenulum.   

"How interesting." Seijuurou smiled, letting his toes trail along the other's length from the base to the tip.   

Kouki bit his lip hard, his eyes clouded with lust as he focused on the foot that worked vigorously up and down his cock. Seijuurou's soles felt surprisingly smooth, or so Kouki had thought.   

The other foot soon joined in, working together in unison as one rubs along the side of Kouki's cock while the other's toes traced small circles on the tip. The sight was almost unbearable to watch because it was simply too hot for Kouki to handle. He could taste the metallic taste in his mouth, probably from biting his lower lip too hard that blood was drawn out.   

Kouki gasped the moment he felt his cock was wrapped between the soles of Seijuurou's feet as they stroked up and down at a steady pace. He couldn't hold back his moans, despite his attempts in doing so. It was mind-blowing and those soft soles felt amazing that he almost bucked up. The excessive precome only served to lubricate Seijuurou's feet, making them glide easily from the base to the tip.   

As Seijuurou picked up the pace, Kouki's fist tightened even further to the point that it became white. His eyes clenched as the familiar feeling pooled around his crotch, which was a sign that he was close.   

Right when Kouki was about to come, Seijuurou slowed the pace down, which was enough to keep Kouki on edge, but not enough for him to be relieved.   

Kouki let out an exasperated moan, breathing heavily as he wished Seijuurou could stop teasing him already. He tried to grab the other's feet in an attempt to speed up the pace, but instead Seijuurou swatted his hand away with his foot before resuming the torturously slow motions, toes running along the tip before coming right back down onto the base, repeating the motions over and over again.   

God damn it, it just wasn't enough.   

"Tell me how your obsession started, Kouki." Seijuurou teased, smiling slyly as he pulled his feet upwards, drawing out a long moan from the other.   

"S-S-Sei..." Kouki breathed heavily. He hated it when Seijuurou had to tease him in such a crucial moment. He was so, SO close too. But he knew that if he didn't answer, the other would continue on keeping him right on the edge and he doesn't want that.   

"So? What is your answer?" Seijuurou teased again, running his toes along the hardened length, curling right at the tip.   

"I-It was when I started observing your feet!"   

As soon as Kouki's words finished, he felt the pace quickened considerably, finally pushing him over the edge as he came hard, bucking his hips in the process as white strands of fluid scattered about, most of which coated Seijuurou's toes.   

Kouki's head leaned back against the armrest, feeling exhausted yet satisfied by the post-orgasmic bliss that slowly enveloped his body.   

Seijuurou stared at his come-coated toes, wiggling as he spreads them wide before a devious smirk crept onto his features.   

_This was only just the beginning._


End file.
